Siren Tribe
The Siren Tribe is a faction in South America (Tribalverse-0001) that inhabits the plains east of the Amazon Empire. Unusually enough, the Siren Tribe consists entirely of women. The unifying trait of the Siren Tribe members is a genetic mutation where parthenogenesis, or virgin births, are significantly more common. This is highly unusual for humans, though the Siren Tribe members have DNA from numerous, unidentified hominid species. However, they are not different enough from humans to be classified as a separate species. Origin The Siren Tribe are descendants of hominid species from Africa. It is said that they were banished from their homeland and sent across the Atlantic. They arrived in the plains of the easternmost portion of Brazil to start a new life. They are adjacent to the Amazon Empire and the Parrot Clan. Society and culture The name "Siren Tribe" was coined by the Amazon Empire, and the Sirens have since adopted that name for themselves. Many consider the Sirens to be hostile, though relations are currently neutral. Food is scarce in the region the Siren Tribe inhabits. The Siren Tribe practices cannibalism which is highly shunned upon by nearby tribes. Not only is cannibalism the Siren Tribe's primary source of food, but it also plays a major role in their religion. Cannibalism serves as a means of eliminating corpses, a way of removing the earthly form of a person from the world, allowing them to ascend to a higher plane of existence. The heart, said to be the gateway to the soul, is never eaten. Consuming the heart would strand the soul in the world, and thus, it is considered blasphemy to eat a heart. Preserving the heart is a means of asking for forgiveness for sacrificing a human being so that others can live. Hunting Most victims that are sacrificed are men who are lured by the Sirens' captivating songs. Most targets include travelers who have lost their way, and on other occasions, the Siren Tribe may abduct members from other tribes. Religion The animals and plants in the region the Siren Tribe inhabits are known to be toxic. Several native plants adapted to the Miasma, using their poisonous attributes to their advantage. Other animals have developed immunity to these toxins, but cause major food poisoning if eaten by humans. These attributes have played a key role in the shaping of Siren religion. The Sirens believe that the earth is sacred. It consists of numerous spirits which make up the elemental forces. Animals and plants are also considered sacred - they are extensions of the earth goddess. As it is believed that humans are the only creature on earth that is imperfect, they are the only creature that can be consumed. Eating any of the pure extensions of the earth will result in punishment - the offender becomes extremely ill, and dies violently the next day. Language The Siren language consists of singing rather than simple, spoken words. The tone and pitch of the voice is central to the syntax. The same set of words can mean different things if sung at different tones. One who is unable to sing is considered an outcast, and is promptly banished from the tribe or sacrificed to the nature spirits. Category:Factions Category:Tribalverse Category:Articles by User:Krayfish